The Lost Seeker
by WinterAssassin
Summary: A surprise attack from the Autobots leaves Skywarp lost from his trine and alone. Blackarachina finds him deep within the forest, and she decides to use him for her many experiments.   Will contain Mpreg later on. Mech/mech. /One-sidedFemme/Mech./


**The Lost Seeker. **

OoOoO

A surprise attack from the Autobots leaves Skywarp lost from his trine and alone. Blackarachina finds him deep within the forest, and she decides to use him for her many experiments.

Will contain Mpreg later on. Mech/mech. /One-sidedFemme/Mech./

OoOoO

~Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers. Nothing.

~Warnings:

Umm, nothing much to worry about.

OoOoO

Chapter One: Lost and Found

OoOoO

Skywarp woke up in slight pain. He looked around the strange place.

"Oh, your finally awake." A low feminine voice sounded somewhere around him. "You poor lost little lamb." The voice got closer to him, but he couldn't make out who it was.

The only femme he knew was his sister, Slipstream... It couldn't be her.

He didn't know, his CPU was still fuzzy. He didn't remember what happened. "My name is Blackarachina. You may or may not know me, but I guess you could call me a Decepticon. So there's nothing to worry about." Blackarachina said with a flirty smirk.

Skywarp looked to the side, and saw the outline of the femme.

"And your Designation is... Skywarp? Right?" She chuckled quietly, trailing her claw up his Costa and then his Cheast plate.

The femme ignored the soft venting from the seeker. She smirked, and patted his helm. "Your in good hands, Skywarp." She murmured, letting her glossa trail his Denta's. Then captured him in a kiss.

Skywarp took a sharp breath from his vents, and let it out slowly.

'What does the femme want from him? Why is she doing this to him? Where's his trine?...' All the questions rang through his head as he let her kiss him.

OoOoO

(Decepticon Base - Starscream's Quarters.)

OoOoO

Starscream watched as Thundercracker paced back and forth in his room. The trine leader sighed and stood up from his seat by his desk.

"I'm sure he's fine, Thundercracker." Starscream said, walking up the blue seeker.

Thundercracker sighed, "Yeah, but what if.. I don't know... What if he got captured by the Autobutts?" He glared.

"I don't know. All I know is that he crashed somewhere in the forest. I don't know if he was captured by the Autobots or whatever!" Starscream silently seethed.

"Now, can you just go to your own room and leave me to my recharge?" The tri-colored leader demanded, twitching.

"Sure, Screamer." The blue seeker mumbled, using the name that Skywarp used to call him.

Thundercracker silently walked to the door of his trineleader's room.

"We'll find him." Starscream said just before Thundercracker closed his door. Thundercracker smiled, and silently closed the door and walked to his room.

OoOoO

(Blackarachina's POV - The next day)

OoOoO

I woke up the next morning and walked back into the room where I held the Decepticon Seeker. I walked in to see him sitting, concentrating.

"It's useless. You can't teleport out of here. Or anywhere."

"What did you do to me?" He asked, staring at me. He blinked in surprise and slight shock.

"What? Femme got chur' tounge?" I smirked, licking my lips. I stretched and I slowly walked over to him. He drank in my appearance.

"Techno Organic." I said simple, and stared at my clawed digits. He made a noise that sounded like a grunt or sigh combined.

"Well, little seeker," I smirked with a pause, "Lets see what's in store for you." I chuckled darkly.

Enjoying his expression of slight fear.

OoOoO

Slate.

...

A slated seeker.

It's the worst kind.

To be taken apart, to have your wings ripped off...

...

Then rebuilt.

Just for her amusement...

"T.C... Screamer.. Everyone.."

OoOoO

(Skywarp's POV)

OoOoO

I stared at the ceiling of her... 'Lair? Hideout?...' I sighed as my systems started to repair the broken parts. I shuddered, but tried to contact my trine. Or any of the others.

"Starscream, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Slipstream, Thundercracker..." I thought of my creator and my fellow clones. I briefly found myself wondering if Slipstream and the femm- er, Black.. arachina?- Blackarachina would get along with each other.

I could still remember when Starscream said that Slipstream pitched for the other team.

Whatever that meant.

But, I also remember that she had blast him with a cannon that she stole, probably from Megatron. Anyways, they both got punished by our Leader.

I smiled lightly. Everyone had developed their own personalities. Slowly at first, but still.

Thundercracker is nicer and not so stuck up or arrogant anymore. Ramjet isn't as much of a pathological dishonest type mech anymore. Slipstream still didn't tell us anything about what side of Starscream she was, but she developed a mostly annoyed by anything personality. And Sunstorm... Well, he's still slightly sycophanic, but he's nice, too.

My trine leader pretty much stayed the same.

But, even me... I changed. I'm not so cowardly as much as I used to be. Plus, we've all gotten stronger. We've all trained harder than most of the other Decepticons.

I vented air through my Costa. I powered down my optics, getting ready for another recharge cycle. I should get it before anything else happens. But hopefully, my self repair systems will finish by the time I wake up.

"I have plenty of experiments to preform on you, little seeker." Blackarachina whispered, and gave me a peck on my cheek before walking away, leaving me for the rest of the day.

OoOoO

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
